disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Witch Familiars
A Witch's familiar can be selected from the following creatures, of which the Drope and Nobinya are Outsiders with the Demon, Witch Soldier, and Monster subtypes, the Corigon is a Fey with the Demon and Monster Subtype, and the Stuffed Doll is an Outsider with the Construct, Demon, and Monster Subtypes. Witch Soldier Drope Corigon Stuffed Doll Familiar Basics Use the basic statistics for a creature of the familiar’s kind, but with the following changes. Hit Dice: For the purpose of effects related to number of Hit Dice, use the master’s character level or the familiar’s normal HD total, whichever is higher. Hit Points: The familiar has half the master’s total hit points (not including temporary hit points), rounded down, regardless of its actual Hit Dice. Attacks: Use the master’s base attack bonus, as calculated from all his classes. Use the familiar’s Dexterity or Strength modifier, whichever is greater, to calculate the familiar’s melee attack bonus with natural weapons. Damage equals that of a normal creature of the familiar’s kind. Saving Throws: For each saving throw, use either the familiar’s base save bonus or the master’s (as calculated from all his classes), whichever is better. The familiar uses its own ability modifiers to saves, and it doesn’t share any of the other bonuses that the master might have on saves. Skills: For each skill in which either the master or the familiar has ranks, use either the normal skill ranks for an animal of that type or the master’s skill ranks, whichever is better. In either case, the familiar uses its own ability modifiers. Regardless of a familiar’s total skill modifiers, some skills may remain beyond the familiar’s ability to use. Familiars treat Acrobatics, Climb, Fly, Perception, Stealth, and Swim as class skills. Familiar Ability Descriptions All familiars have special abilities (or impart abilities to their masters) depending on the master’s combined level in classes that grant familiars, as shown on the table below. The abilities are cumulative. Class Level The character’s Witch level. The Witch’s class levels stack with levels of any other classes that are entitled to an Witch's Familiar for the purpose of determining the companion’s statistics. Skills This lists the animal’s total skill ranks. Witch's Familiars can assign skill ranks to any skill. If an Witch's Familiar increases its Intelligence to 10 or higher, it gains bonus skill ranks as normal. Witch's Familiars with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can purchase ranks in any skill. An Witch's Familiar cannot have more ranks in a skill than it has Hit Dice. Witch's Familiars can have ranks in any of the following skills: Acrobatics* (Dex), Climb* (Str), Fly* (Dex), Perception* (Wis), Stealth* (Dex), and Swim* (Str). All of the skills marked here are class skills for Witch's Familiars. Witch's Familiars with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can put ranks into any skill. Feats This is the total number of feats possessed by an Witch's Familiar. Witch's Familiars should select their feats from those listed under Animal Feats. Witch's Familiars can select other feats, although they are unable to utilize some feats (such as Martial Weapon Proficiency). Witch's Familiars can select from the following feats: Acrobatic, Agile Maneuvers, Armor Proficiency (light, medium, and heavy), Athletic, Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Diehard, Dodge, Endurance, Great Fortitude, Improved Bull Rush, Improved Initiative, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Attack, Improved Overrun, Intimidating Prowess, Iron Will, Lightning Reflexes, Mobility, Power Attack, Run, Skill Focus, Spring Attack, Stealthy, Toughness, Weapon Finesse, and Weapon Focus. Witch's Familiars with an Intelligence of 3 or higher can select any feat they are physically capable of using. GMs might expand this list to include feats from other sources. Natural Armor Bonus The number noted here is an improvement to the Witch's Familiar’s existing natural armor bonus. Str/Dex Bonus Add this value to the Witch's Familiar’s Strength and Dexterity scores. Empathic Link (Su) The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link’s limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. Share Spells (Ex) The Witch may cast a spell with a target of “You” on her Witch's Familiar (as a touch range spell) instead of on herself. A Witch may cast spells on her Witch's Familiar even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion’s type (animal). Spells cast in this way must come from a class that grants an Witch's Familiar. This ability does not allow the animal to share abilities that are not spells, even if they function like spells. Evasion (Ex) If an Witch's Familiar is subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, it takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw. Devotion An Witch's Familiar gains a +4 morale bonus on Will saves against enchantment spells and effects. Ability Score Increase (Ex) The Witch's Familiar adds +1 to any one of its ability scores. Multiattack An Witch's Familiar gains Multiattack as a bonus feat if it has three or more natural attacks and does not already have that feat. If it does not have the requisite three or more natural attacks, the Witch's Familiar instead gains a second attack with its primary natural weapon, albeit at a –5 penalty. Improved Evasion (Ex) When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, an Witch's Familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and only half damage if the saving throw fails. ='Reincarnation'= If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Witch Familiar Reincarnaiton